Fools of symphonia
by Eternal Sinner
Summary: The oracle stone shines, as Raine runs toward the Temple of martel.. The classroom wants to go too.. Filled with jokes and randomness, please R&R, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**The day I own TOS, birds will fly in water and Colette will Have tattoos … and not the ones in Kellogg's cereal boxes….**

My very first T.O.S. comedy fanfiction! Hope you like it!

The day peacefully began in the village of Iselia. In the simple little school of that town, an adventure was afoot!

"Oh i bet you're not the best at everything Genis!" Mumbled Lloyd, as he looked at the "genius".

"Well study, and you'll become at least a little more intelligent!" Told Genis with a "Iknoweverything" look on his face, as Lloyd fell asleep already.

"Everyone, how much is this?" asked Raine while pointing a blank blackboard.

"I think you work too much Raine…" told Colette with a sweet smile on her face.

"WHO SAID THAT? ILL GIVE YOU A BEATING!" Raine gave a big beating to Colette.

"GO RAINE" _she could be heard cheered up from everyone in the class_

"I want to become a hero!" said Lloyd "I'll become the hero Mithos!"

"What the hell is going on in this classroom?" Asked a random student, before getting thrown butterfingers chocolate bars in the face by Genis.

"Now that Colette had her beating, and that …she still smiles… I'll teach you something… hmm.. now… what could I possibly teach you… Ice recipe? No, told them last week… hmm…

A weird shining light came from the Martel temple as our heroes were "studying".

" **_saved by the flash_** I have to go and check things out! If any of you come to steal my albinos Yggdras…. Eum, I mean if anyone sneaks out of here, I will kick you in the face, and be afraid, I CAN DO IT! However, even though I'm about 40 years old…" Said Raine, while running toward the Martel Temple.

"Oh my gosh, this is great, we can finally finish our Strip poker game without faking of taking our clothes off!…" said Genis with a grin on his face.

"Oh you only say that because you always win and I always lose!" Said Colette, with a sweet smile.

"I WANNA GO AND CHECK THINGS OUT!" Shouted Lloyd running toward the exit of the village.

" YOU CAN'T GO! STAY HERE, IT IS FORBIDDEN to…."

"Hey Genis, IM ALREADY AT THE ENTRENCE OF THE VILLAGE!" Shouted Lloyd, with a smirk on his face, while tripping on the dead priest (you know the one that comes and tells Colette to go to the temple?).

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I was supposed to ask you a question and then you answer and you get Colette's affection level lower!"

"What? Everybody hates me and it's not fair! sob " Colette fell on the floor, apologised about 10 times, made a weird giggle, smiled all along that scene and then made that weird move that makes me laugh

**All of the heroes came out of the school. Some enemies appeared. Everyone walked on the priest, and then ran to the battlefield.**

"I'm gonna kick their butts!" said Lloyd with a grin.

"hey can I help? All I have on me is some blades I made out of Raine's camper **That's why her camper was filled with insects… , **A Dollarama Kendama and those broken Frisbees… OH I KNOW! Let's fight those scary zombies!" Said Colette with a smile (she always smiles, so get used to it)

"Ok here i go! I call forth the disciple of everlasting ice! I summon thee, come, Celcius!" Said Genis in a deep voice.

"WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING! YOU AREN'T A SUMMONER!" Shouted Lloyd with eyes as wide as toonies while looking at Celcius.

"It's not my fault, the game creator ran out of money, so he decided to cut off Sheena's role, and give me the summon spirits, so that it'll spare us the time to go take them… but later in the game, Sheena will be seen as Lloyd's adoptive father…"

"What was that Genis?" asked Lloyd, as he got his eyes off Celcius

"oh nothing!"

"Well if the world should be in peace.. then why are we battling..?"

"What the hell are you telling me Colette? I have a super Ex-sphere! Why Should I stop fighting? I AM THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" Said Lloyd before laughing at Colette.

A random leaf falls from the sky, and "papercuts" Lloyd 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lloyd was crying, while eating lots of Frozen pies, trying to learn the mystery of PI.

** /Brain Freeze/ **

"You idiot!" mumbled Genis.

/Lloyd received the Title of Frozen Idiot \\

As they were asking themselves how Genis was using summon spirits and that Lloyd caught a brain freeze, the evil Zombie killed every villager, stole Colette's perfume and ate Genis' sandwich making kit.

" OH NOT MY SANDWICH STUFF! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET PAID ONE MORE HOUR FOR EXPLAINING TO LLOYD HOW TO COOK! DAMN! GET HIM CELCIUS!" Shouted the young half Elf. " YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM I'M A HALF ELF!"

Suddenly, lots of Zombies arrived, laughed at Genis' face, and ran off 

"I'm sad now…" Said Genis while eating Uncooked Mr. Noodles

"We have to go to that temple, so please don't slow us down with your sadness! Let's save now, in case we die when we reach the temple…" Shouted Lloyd while running toward the temple.

/ Lloyd received the title of Hurry or I'll kick your Butt! \\

So the story ends this way?… no way! More randomness coming, don't miss next chapter!

Please read and review! I'd like to know your comments on this one!

it's my first TOS story! Did you find it funny?


	2. Let's go to the temple already!

**Oh, I sure wish I could own TOS one day, but Namco won't let me, It was written in my alphabet soup this afternoon….**

Fools of symphonia Chapter 2 _the secrets of Genis's powers_

This time, our brave heroes will try to reach the Martel temple to start their adventure… will they succeed? …. Read and find out!

"Oh, the path is long, can't we take Noiche?" asked Colette while covering her ankle with her hand.

"Stop whining you pest" mumbled Genis while cooking some sandwiches for the group.

" I can see motorcycles coming this way!" Said Lloyd in a relief, since they could get a lift.

_**The group took out their "weapons…" and attacked the bikers, taking therefore their bicycles.**_

"Oh cool! Now we can go faster!" Said Lloyd in excitement.

"Oh no.. we can't ride those…"Whined Genis while doing the most long face you ever seen

"What is wrong? Oh now I see why.. those are "**_FORD_**" Bicycles… let's walk then…"

Genis and Lloyd took their things and prepared to go on, but Colette was missing…

"I won't be hanging with you guys more longer, I dun want to die, so I shall not become that fuc chosen! Take this, it's a token of my appreciation for all those years you drooled over me Lloyd! Colette then disappeared on the horizon with her new "**_FORD"_** bike.

"She left me her hamster Bubu… I am so proud…And about that drooling thing, it only happened once… --What do you mean? --Well I slept in her bed and she slept on the floor… and I kind of drooled on her all night… and her mother had to do CPR to reanimate her in the morning.. that is why she seems so mentally affected…"

"Oh now I get it, that's why she was always smiling!"

_**Raine then passed by, going back to take Colette…**_

"Hey kids, weren't you in school? I told you not to get out! I AM MAAAD!"

"Oh don't scold us! We .. eum.. lost Colette on the way.. She's gone to become a hell's angel instead of a chosen…" Said Lloyd with the tone of a kid that was about to get beaten after committing a wrong act.

"hmm.. this ain't that bad… I could then become the chosen… and be closer to my albinos Iggdrassil…" Raine started to daydream…

"Watch out! Enemies are coming! What were you thinking, Genis! Wandering like that in the middle of nowhere and running into a big purple dinosaur-like creature? Anyways, let's fight it.." Shouted Lloyd to Genis before getting his wooden swords ready.

"TEMPEST! SWORD RAIN! SONIC TRUST!" Screamed Lloyd for no reason. "Why are you just standing there shouting random words, Lloyd?  Oh those words just came to me, I think I'll learn what they are later when I'll have done some move about a strict amount of times..  This game is so predictable…" While Genis and Lloyd were fighting each other, Raine found an ex-sphere and a key crest lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere, so placed it on her skin, and became a savage prehistoric girl.

"Look Genis, Raine is beating the crap out of that random enemy! Oh and to add to this fun, we gained 22 experiences because of the 2 times experience we bought before the game started!" … Then, Lloyd and Genis looked at each other as if nothing of this should have been told…..….

_**Kratos, wandering by, decided to stop and ask his way to the group of weirdos**_

"Excuse me, which way is to the chosen thingy? I kindda lost my way…"

"hookabooga!" replied Raine in a deep voice.

"You are creepy Raine… Hope you don't remain that way!  And even if she does, her courses will be funnier! Come on Genis, don't take her Ex-Sphere out yet, it could be fun!"

"Hey, where are you going Lloyd?  Well to the Martel temple of course, duh!  Oh could I go with you?  suuuuuuuuuuuure, but how can you know my name? We just met!  Hmm… tough luck?  Yea, everybody says so, even the weird looking kid there  Eum, that's your friend you just spoke with… **** OH NOT YOU TOO! ANOTHER ONE MESSING WITH MY MEMORY!  Eum… can we go now? I feel like having a cheeseburger, so I sure hope we can find a Mc Donald close to that temple…"

The Crazy group decided to walk the 1 km left to the temple while singing "come sail away" by Styx, since the song is so catchy…

_**IS IT OVER? NO WAY! NEXT CHAPTER, COLETTE GETS HER OWN CHAPTER! THINK OF HOW FUNNY IT COULD TURN OUT!**_

How was that fanfiction? Funny? Not enough? Please review to tell me…


End file.
